Avatar: The Bending Legend
by Oeckel
Summary: A journal to save the Honor of the Fire Nation, and the naturel balance. Two girls leave their homes to fight for what they now is right, and meet ups with people from all over the world who chose to either fight them, or aid them. Please Review
1. Leaving Home

On the island of Goshi, The eastern edge of the Fire Nation

Tania leaped from her window and landed quietly on the stone floor of the village's walkway. Using a flame she produced from her hand as a guide she walked the streets of Goshi, trying to make no noise. Three times she was forced to extinguish the flame and hide behind threes or buildings as patrol men wondered the streets. By the time she was halfway to the docks, she was talking to her self, trying to convince herself to go through with the plan. "Come on Tania, the war is wrong, father won't understand. Fire can save as well as take lives. Come on Tania, Elle needs me to go with her, come on Tania, let's keep walking. It's not like you'll miss this place anyway." She continued to walk, this time without disruption, and soon reached the docks. A lone girl, also with black hair, was waiting for her near a small boat. Tania's hair was long, halfway down her back, but this girl had short, curvy hair with bangs on one side. She was also much taller and had more muscle tone.

"Tania, you're late. Now, come on, the sooner we leave the better." Her voice was tough and worn, and her words were swift and unchangeable.

"Elle, I'm scared"

"Don't be Tania, I'll protect you. Just think of it as another adventure. And besides, you're the greatest young fire bender in this village, you're safer then I am right now. Well, almost," she smiled.

"Elle, I… well you know…"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't' like your bending, well right now let's just set off for the Earth Kingdom," her smile had vanished. "The moons in place, and there are almost no patrolling navy ships, it'll be fine, now get in!" she ordered.

Tania smiled and entered the boat, sitting in the back. Elle got in, and using an ore, kicked the boat away from the dock and they drifted out into the sea.

For the longest time, they sat in silence as the boat moved with the current towards the Earth Kingdom, until Tania finally broke the silence.

"Elle, are you going to miss it?" her voice was sad and filled with dread.

"Tania, that village deserved to burn, and had I learned fire bending I would burn it my self. I will never forget what that village, no what our great Fire Nation has done, and now, I ask you my friend, will you miss it?"

"I… I don't know. I mean, I don't want too, but I don't think I am going to be able to not miss it. I mean, it was our home."

"Was, our home"

The silence had once again fallen among them, and for hours they now fought against the harsh currents of the water. When the rapids had finally settled, Elle noticed the sadden look on Tania. "Elle, they say, that water benders are there strongest when the moon is high, and that fire benders are at their strongest when the sun is up and blazing. I mean, that's understandable, but, do you remember in school, when they told us that the fire nation was the strongest, the greatest, and most powerful?"

Tania nodded.

"I don't think that is correct," continued Elle," because, fire benders can only control flame. And fire is never constantly there. But, look at earth benders. The earth is everywhere, well, almost everywhere, "she glanced at the ocean as the current guided the boat, "and without the earth, we would all sink into the sea. I mean, we live on the earth. And when it comes to water benders, well just look. The oceans, the rivers, the ponds, the well water, it allows us to live, and get from nation to kingdom, to nation. And, water benders can even control ice, snow, water, and supposedly steam as well. And, a water bender can extinguish flame, but, can a fire bending master stop the rain?"

"Elle," Tania spoke with a fire in her voice, "Elle that may be true. But, ice and water, and snow make you cold, and it can kill. Fire, when used correctly, can warm the soul, and the body. And without the sun, there is grass, there are no flowers, many things would die sooner then they would die without water. But, I really think they are all equal. I mean, earth gives us a place to live on, water gives us something to drink, fire gives us something to warm us by, and air gives us something to breathe. Take any away and we would die."

'Tania, that's exactly why this war is terrible."

The night grew cold, and the girls were tired. They drifted to sleep a hundred times that night, but always awoke within minutes. Tania could not start a flame, since the boat was wood, and the blankets had fallen into the water when they were in the currents. So the girls sat together, sharing each others warmth. Soon, they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Earth Bender

When the duo woke up, the sun was at its peak in the sky, and it was blazing down on them. Tania, half asleep, was shaken by Elle as she shouted "Tania, we made it to the Earth Kingdom! After six days we finally made it!" Tania smiled and yawned, and stood up in the boat, which was trapped between rocks near the Earth Kingdom cost. Elle jumped into the water and began swimming to the shore.

"Elle, you can't be serious!" cried Tania. She bent down and felt the water, it was freezing. Tania gave a sigh, and reluctantly dived into the water, swimming quickly to the shore. When she reached she crawled up onto the ground, and turned on her back to face the sun. She felt great warmth engulf her body, and she smiled.

Elle was already busy gathering firewood when Tania got up and went to find her. "Elle, we don't have anything to cook over the fire, so why are you getting firewood?"

"Because Tania, we're drenched in wet clothes we've been wearing for six days. Now come on, light this please." Elle sounded, a bit annoyed.

Tania stared at the unlit stack of wood. She lowered her head in a sigh, pulled her left arm back, and then punched at the air towards the stack. Fire spewed out and lit the stack. "Done," she sighed.

"It's about time, Tania, now let's sit down and warm up." They sat down and started to talk. At first it was about their new surroundings, there was no ash anywhere, and the grass and dirt smelt clean. But it soon turned to talks about what they would do now.

"So, Elle, do we join the Earth Kingdom army now? Or do we help the villagers?" Tania, even when she talked, kept staring at the ground.

"Tania, I have no idea, I guess we should start with the Army, we could do our best work with them." Elle was always looking around the terrain, and commenting at small differences. They talked for a few more minutes before Elle silenced herself and Tania, and stood up.

"What is it, Elle?" Tania kept asking, but all Elle did was place her finger on her lips to shush Tania. Elle reached and pulled out a rusted old dagger out from a pocket in her all red apparel. "Tania, there's someone in the woods."

Before Tania could ask for an explanation, a giant boulder shot towards them They both managed to dive out of the way, but soon another came crashing down – then another. When a boulder came extremely close to Tania, causing her to crash to the ground, the boulders stopped. Three figures, dressed in green and brown, slid into view. The middle earth bender raised a large rock sticking out of the ground completely into the air, and sent it crashing towards Tania.

She was fast, and punched the air with her left hand, as she did before, and a huge fire wave show from her hand and penetrated the boulder, causing it to split into peaces. "Stop please," she cried out, "We're not Fire Nation soldiers."

"Please, look at the way you're dressed, and your bending. Do you think we're stupid?" called out a boy's voice. It was deep, but it still had a few hints of youth.

Elle had used this time to get to her feet; she had been knocked down by repetitive attacks by the middle bender, and launched at the right bender with her dagger. She dived on top of her, knocking her on the dirt, and held her dagger to her face. "Get off me," cried the female bender, "Get off!"

A huge bolder shot into the air, and hovered over Elle, but before it could knock her off, Tania shot a single fire ball at the middle bender, knocking him to the ground. The boulder over Elle crumbled. "I knew it," shouted Tania with a squeak in her voice, "There's only one bender here, him!" Tania stopped talking, and turned around. Twelve Fire Nation soldiers were standing at Elle's feet, and they were staring at the Middle bender and his friends.

"Attacking children of the Fire Nation, tisk tisk, and in a place where earth bending is illegal," chuckled one of the soldiers. Three of the other benders stepped back, charged their hands, and fired an amazing fire blast at the Earth kindred.

Tania was fast, and jumped in front of the earth bender and his friends. The three fire blast, which were heading in three different directions, started to bend towards her, and soon she had them all merging in front of her. She circled her hands around the sphere of fire, and released it towards the twelve fire benders. As soon as the fire came close to hitting the twelve, the fire was spread out and avoided all of the soldiers. "Please," spoke the soldier from before, "You have nothing you traitor!"

As he spoke, a huge boulder was lifted into the air, and it rocketed towards the men, knocking them all done. Elle and Tania were grabbed from behind and the three earth kindred and the two fire nation girls vanished into the woods.


	3. The Reason, the Family

And an Elle woke up suddenly inside a badly decorated and lit room. The only source of light came from a lit candle on a dresser across from her bed. She sat up, got out of bed and looked around. The walls were a sandy brown, and there were no windows in the room. She noticed Tania sleeping in another bed in the room, and gave a huge sigh of relief. She reached into her pocket, and found nothing. Someone had taken her dagger. She reached down to wake up Tania, when the door to the room, concealed in the darkness opened up. A stubby, plump woman entered the room carrying a basket full of green and brown clothes.

"Oh, you're up, how are you feeling?" her voice was kind and large, just like her body. "You know, the boys wouldn't want me to say this, but thanks for saving their skins back there" she smiled.

"Where are we, and who are you!" yelled Elle, waking Tania.

"Elle, what's going on, oh my head hurts," she frowned and sat up in bed.

The old lady moved in closer to Elle and Tania, but stopped and turned towards a wall. She put the basket down near Tania's feet in bed, and twirled her right arm, resting it on her waist. She then punched at the air, and a square in the middle of the war was pushed out into the village, and fell on the ground gently. "It was much to dark in here, O' I do hope those Fire fools still don't pay attention to people's windows. Oh, I'm sorry dears," she stared at Tania and Elle, "I guess I should have chosen better words."

"Who are you?" demanded Elle.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. Well, my name is Pan Tai, and you already met my two boys and my little girl. The boys are Ma and Sonja, and the girl is Tuchi. From what Tuchi tells me, you were ambushed by Fire Soldiers, and they helped you escape. Tuchi says that they were in a hurry, and that's why they knocked you out. You must forgive them. It's been hard these days."

Tania joined in the conversation, "What's been hard?" she asked.

Pan sighed, "Being Earth Benders of course. Ever since Gui Sa Dan was captured by the Fire Nation, bending has been outlawed. It was so sad the day they came. The defending army, our army, was huge and fresh. You see, Gui Sa Dan is the largest city of the Eastern Cost, and we were the second city to be attacked. But the Fire Nation soldiers out numbered us, and crushed us. We waited and waited for Earth reinforcements, but they never came. Well, that was a long time ago, way before I was born. You see, the elders, our parents, our grandparents, they all tell us of the battle. They try and make our forces seam great and powerful, but we all know the truth. It was a massacre.

Elle looked puzzled, "Wait, if earth bending was outlawed, how do you and one of your boys know it?" Elle sat down on her bed and listened to the story.

"Oh well," began Pan, "just because something is illegal, doesn't mean it won't be done. My father taught me everything he knew before he was killed, and I taught Sonja, since he was my first born. I would have taught Ma and Tuchi, but the Fire Nation has turned this into the Eastern command post and I couldn't risk it. They get mad at me sometimes, for not teaching them, but it's all right. Tuchi is fabulous with a spear, so she really doesn't need bending. And Ma is tremendously swift and strong. Oh my oh my, I've been talking so long, haven't I." She picked up the basket of clothes and placed it on a table in between the two beds. "Here, these are some of my old clothes. They look like they should fit you, and if anyone asks, you're my sister's children." She walked out of the room.

Elle quickly began to change, when Tania began to protest, "Elle, why should we change our clothes? I like my fire nation outfit." Tania looked down at her long red skirt and baggy shirt. The metal braces below the shoulders and on the wrist were rusted and turning yellow in some areas.

Elle rolled her eyes and continued to change, "Tania, didn't you hear her? This place is filled with Fire Nation soldiers, if they saw us wearing our Fire Nation clothing, they'd get suspicious. Remember, if you haven't realized, we're traitors.

"Right," sighed Tania. She changed too.

A few minute later, the girls emerged out of there room, and discovered a small, crowded room filled with chairs, a table, Pan Tai, and her three children. "Great fire bending!" shouting Sonja with a large smile on your face. "I mean, I've seen fire bending before, but, never protecting me or anything. That was amazing!" Tania blushed and sat down at the table.

"An excellent tackle!" laughed Tuchi, "I still hurt all over." Elle sat down on the floor and sighed. Ma stared at Elle and then at Tania.

"Why are you two hear, you're a long way from the Fire Nation's mainland," his voice was filled with untrust.

Tania sighed, and interrupted Elle as she shouted some nasty comments at Ma, "Well, it's kind of hard to say. My parents are in the military, dad's a general, mother's a strategic planner: so I've seen some of the things they've done, and I hear there stories, and it makes me sick. But, that's only part of the reason. Elle's the main reason, but hell would probably have to freeze over before she tells you." They all giggled.

"I guess… I guess I can tell you. None of my parents are in the military, just my brother, but he's just a lonely soldier. My reason is, I know the war is wrong. Even though I can't bend, I've always been interested in the spirits, their world, and the four elements and cycles. My uncle is a priest at our island's fire temple, and he let's me read the scrolls and everything. One night, when I was looking through some scrolls I found in a fire place, they were badly burnt, I came across a particular one that interested me. It had the four symbols, the wave, the rock, the flame, and the gust, and it talked about the balance and spirits of each nation. From what I could make out, each nation is like a pull on each other. As long as each nation is pulling, the nations, and nature, don't move. Each tribe, each kingdom, each nation remains strong and balanced. But the Fire Nation is pushing to hard, and it's killing the other three. The Air Nomads are supposedly all dead, so the nations were already straining each other. But with the conquest of almost half the Earth Kingdom, and the harsh destruction of the South Pole, it seams nature is going to crumble. And, I've already seen signs of it. The average temperature in the Fire Nation has risen by seven degrees, and from what merchants tell us, the Earth Kingdom is under serious drought. And I can only guess what's happening to the Water Tribe. We came, we came to stop this, and to get the honor of our Fire Nation back!"

The room fell silent for a long time; they all stared out the windows and at each other, under Sonja muttered, "Sweet." Everyone started to laugh.


End file.
